Giant Robotic Space Crab
Giant Robotic Space Crab is a boss that makes frequent appearances since Ultimate Omelette. It has been first encountered in the Foreign Galaxy and has since made it to the Milky Way, presumably by following the Hero. It is known to have also followed Hen Solo, as he said that he defeated it countless times. It's always getting reconstructed after being defeated. It's unknown how it has been created. Based on its appearances in Ultimate Omelette, it seems like it's collaborating with Chickens.__TOC__ Attacks Types of Space Crabs Space Crab #1 Health: 50000 Weakness: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle, Photon Swarm Strength: Bird-Flu Gun Points: '''80000 '''Attack: constant Chick Throw, every fourth time Chicken Throw Reward: '12-15 Coins, when 20%, 60% and 100% is reached, it drops an Atomic Powerup, and when 40% and 80% is reached, it drops a Gift. '''Description: '''This Space Crab is the first one you get to encounter as the Chapter 2 boss in ''Ultimate Omelette. As it's an early-chapter boss, its attack pattern is simple. Its attacks consist of flying around on the top of the screen and throwing Chicks at you. Every third throw, it throws Chickens instead, which are faster. '''Appearance: '''It's a regular Space Crab. The head part has blue "eyes", and four green liquid containers above it. Every time 20% of its health is depleted, one container gets destroyed. It also has four arms, which it uses to throw Chicks and Chickens at you. Its metal parts are gray. The Christmas edition adds bells below the head part, and makes its eyes green. The Easter edition adds flowers and makes its eyes a different shade of green. The Thanksgiving edition turns the top part of the head into a pumpkin, and makes it throw pies instead of Chickens. Space Crab #2 '''Health: 175000 Weakness: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle, Photon Swarm Strength: Ion Blaster, Laser Cannon, Vulcan Chaingun, Barbequer, ICBM Points: '''100000 '''Attack: constant Laser Beam in this pattern: to the bottom corners, to the left, to the right, center Reward: '12-15 Coins, when 20%, 60% and 100% is reached, it drops an Atomic Powerup, and when 40% and 80% is reached, it drops a Gift. '''Description: '''This Space Crab is the second one you get to encounter as the Chapter 5 boss in ''Ultimate Omelette. It doesn't use Chickens anymore, instead utilizing lasers. It fires them in a specific pattern. First, it points them to the boundaries of the screen. Then, it starts pointing one to the left, which you'll have to either avoid by flying away from the Space Crab, or simply staying in here. After it's done, it starts pointing one of its lasers to the right. At the end of every pattern, it will point its lasers to the center of the screen, so that you won't be able to attack it as much. This is the only type of Space Crab to have different strengths. '''Appearance: '''It's a regular Space Crab. The head part has blue "eyes", and four green liquid containers above it. Every time 20% of its health is depleted, one container gets destroyed. It also has four arms with laser cannons attached to it. Its metal parts are gray. The Christmas edition adds bells below the head part, and makes its eyes green. The Easter edition adds flowers and makes its eyes a different shade of green. The Thanksgiving edition turns the top part of the head into a pumpkin. "King of Crabs" '''Health: 200000 Weakness: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle, Photon Swarm Strength: Bird-Flu Gun Points: '''400000 '''Attack: very complex pattern of throwing Chickens and shooting Lasers Reward: '12-15 Coins, when 20%, 60% and 100% is reached, it drops an Atomic Powerup, and when 40% and 80% is reached, it drops a Gift. '''Description: '''The "King of Crabs" the third and final one you get to encounter in ''Ultimate Omelette, as the Chapter 9 boss. This version has a very complex pattern of attacking. First, it uses Chicken Throw three times. Then, it uses Laser Beam, where it points its lasers to the right. After that, it uses a combination of Chick Throw and Chicken Throw where one Chick and one Chicken is thrown at you six times. Then, it uses Laser Beam, where it points its lasers to the left. Its last throwing attack in the pattern consists of it using a combination of Chick Throw and Chicken Throw where two Chicks and two Chickens are thrown at you three times. The final attack has it use Laser Beam again, where it points its lasers at first to the bottom of the screen, and then slowly going up until it's almost pointing to the sides, forcing you to go above the Space Crab. Luckily, some of the arm parts (that are not joints) are collisionless, so you can try to go through them if you're brave enough. '''Appearance: '''It's a regular Space Crab. The head part has blue "eyes", and four green liquid containers above it. Every time 20% of its health is depleted, one container gets destroyed. It also has six arms, including two with laser cannons attached and four for throwing Chickens. Its metal parts are gray. The Christmas edition adds bells below the head part, and makes its eyes green. The Easter edition adds flowers and makes its eyes a different shade of green. The Thanksgiving edition turns the top part of the head into a pumpkin, and makes it throw pies instead of Chickens. Space Crab V2.0 '''Health: 275000 Weakness: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle, Photon Swarm, Hypergun Strength: Corn Shotgun, Bird-Flu Gun Points: '''275000 '''Attack: Forcefield, then Sunball Throw twelve times 'Reward: '''12-15 Coins, when 20%, 60% and 100% is reached, it drops an Atomic Powerup, and when 40% and 80% is reached, it drops a Gift. '''Description: '''The Space Crab V2.0 is a new and improved version of the old Space Crab that has somehow made it to the Milky Way. It's encountered in Chapter 10 in ''Cluck of the Dark Side. This version doesn't get as complex as the "King of Crabs", but it still can be difficult. First, it uses the Forcefield attack. Then, it uses Sunball Throw, one at a time. The fireballs can get confusing, so watch out! It'll throw 12 of them. Once it's done, it'll fire up its forcefield. This Space Crab is now also weak to the Hypergun, and strong to Corn Shotgun. '''Appearance: '''It's an "improved" Space Crab. The last defeat was most likely devastating, which could explain why it's so different. The head part has one regular green "eye" and a red one with a different design, and four red liquid containers above it. Every time 20% of its health is depleted, one container gets destroyed. It also has four arms for throwing fireballs, which use a different design. Its metal parts are black with some green sprinkled on the top part of the head. The Christmas edition turns the top part into red and green ice cream, while the Halloween edition leaves it unchanged. Trivia *The Space Crabs can be considered to be the successors of the U.C.O.s, as they both are armed with different weapons every encounter. Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Characters Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders Universe